


Hide and Seek

by innersanctuaries



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innersanctuaries/pseuds/innersanctuaries
Summary: Take me to dance, won't you?





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> I was halfway through a scene on my WIP when I once more put on a song that made my brain produce yet another ficlet. Hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> Song: Hide and Seek from the Ib OST (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zAX6KNmR79c)

Take me to dance, won’t you? Just take it, take my hand, my harrowed hunter. Spin under the stars, dance and leap with me beneath the night sky. Wet our shoes in the creek, make the cattails rustle and sway along with us.

 

 I may be the angel, I may be the one with the wings, but you? You need none to fly, fly into battle with bullets raining down upon you and knives slicing through the air.

 

 Fly across this field with me silently, oh so silently. Let’s not make a sound, for a single noise may break this all, shatter it like glass, beautifully colored stained glass.

 

 The moon is in the sky, smiling upon us, but what is the smile of the moon when you’re here, when you are the one before me? Even the moon stares in awe at your smile, brighter than every star in the sky, brighter than the sun, brighter than!

 

 Let’s hide and seek each other out, a secret silent whisper of affection. Affection? No, not that. A whisper, confession, a breathy ‘I love you’ lost in the night, but not lost to us.

 

 This night will not end, we will not let it end, for who knows what the morning will bring us? There may be fire, there may be pain, there may be.

 

 Dance with me, hunter, look upon me with the oceans in your eyes as you hold me tightly. We may be a secret, we may be unknown to others, but doesn’t that make it all the better, love? My secret, your secret, our secret, one not a single other soul needs to know of.

 

 Look upon me as I look upon you, I pray that you see everything I feel, I pray that you hear what I’ve breathed into your ear, I pray that the press of my lips against yours tells you all you need to know, all you'll ever need to know.

 

 None others know, knew, will know. None others can know, who would accept it? A hunter, a coward of an angel. Perhaps they no longer see me as a coward, perhaps they still do, but this is why you chose the cover of the night.

 

 You are brighter than me, my dear. Yes, you’re brighter than I shone as I fell, a sacrificial lamb, a martyr. Brighter than the light I released, a small price to pay for you to live on, to escape, to be safe.

 

 The moon lights the path for you, for you to wet your shoes in the creek, make the cattails rustle and sway as we did before. Break the silence with the _shh-thuk, shh-thuk_ of a shovel burying itself into the soft earth.

 

 Shatter it, shatter the silence like glass, dropping a gleaming bottle of fire, meant to make you forget. But it won’t, will it? Nothing would, nothing could, nothing will.

 

 Make a hole, deep, but never as deep as the one in your heart. Could it be filled by a muted promise of love? That question can’t be answered now, not now.

 

 Dance with me, hold me close and look upon me with the oceans in your eyes, a storm rolling in. Allow the rain to fall on my face, for I will not feel it. I cannot feel the warmth of your hands, or the beating of your heart.

 

 Carefully now, love, keep the picture of me in your mind before you lay me to rest. Keep it in your mind and forget the sight before you, the earth swallowing me whole.

 

 Walk home, my broken hunter, with your heavy heart and locked mouth. No answer will slip from those lips of yours when asked of the dirt beneath your nails, when asked of the stench of death that surrounds you.

 

 When you sleep, when the moon and stars weep for you and your loss, dance with me. Fly with me through your dreams ‘til the sun banishes it all away.

 

 Dance until you forget me. Dance until even the picture in your wallet, it burns just as my wings did. Dance until my eyes, my smile, my lips, my, me, I, until I fade from your mind.

 

 And when you forget? Oh my love, when you forget, dance no more. Our minds may forget, but the moon, the stars, they do not. The earth, she does not forget.

 

 One day, she will take you too. You too, will be laid to rest, swallowed up by the earth herself. On that day, if we find each other under the light of the moon once more, take me to dance, won’t you?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please drop a comment, feedback keeps me going!
> 
> Follow me on Instagram at @archangelica_angelica or on tumblr at innersanctuaries if you want to get in touch or just to watch me shitpost!


End file.
